The Future is Seen
by waterfirewitch
Summary: Laia is Harry Potter's demigod protecter at hogwarts, posing as a kitchen worker. I post depending on how many reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

Chiron. Find a demigod to come to Hogwarts to protect a new student called Harry Potter. His life is in danger. 

Who? Chiron thought.

Harry Potter is the son of Lily and James Potter. He was almost killed when he was a baby but he miraculously survived. There might be some still against him. Send a good camper please. They can pose as a kitchen worker. Albus Dumbledore. 

"Well that letter was interesting. I will go consult the gods." Chiron said.

—

"How about Billard?" Ares asked. "He is strong and brave."

"Too impatient" said Athena

"That's fifty-three campers we've gone through." Said Hermes yawning.

"Then my daughter Laia?" Apollo suggested. "She is a seer and is patient and good with a spear and a bow."

"Plus, she is pretty!" Aphrodite squealed. "Not prettier than me though." She said while frowning.

"Laia it is!" Zeus declared


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"Laia," said Rosemary Sullivan, daughter of Aphrodite. "Chiron called you to the Big House."

Laia groaned. "Okay" She said. _I don't think I got into trouble. Unless the Hermes twins framed me?_ She thought. Laia took off to the big house.

—-

"So I am guessing you are wondering why you were here, yes?" Chiron asked. Laia nodded. "My good friend Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts-"

"Wait, what? You name a school after a pig with warts?" Laia interrupted. She wasn't laughing, just very surprised.

"Yes."Chiron said with a smile. "Anyway, he wants you to protect a new student named Harry Potter. This Harry Potter miraculously survived a killing curse, even though hundreds of other Majs were killed." Maj was the term for a Magical, or a witch or wizard.

"Okay, so basically I am acting like a protector." Laia stated

"Correct. You are going to pose as a kitchen worker, supervising the house-elves. Do you accept this quest?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, I accept this quest." Laia started with confidence.

"Alright. Go see the oracle." Chiron said. "And assuming you are still sane after, we will discuss your prophecy."

—

"Um, hello?" Laia said nervously. "I come to find the oracle". There she was, in the back. She was all dried up like a mummy corpse.

" _Ask your question, seeker"_ the oracle rasped out

"Er, how do I help Harry Potter?" Laia asked.

The oracle said,

 _Laia, daughter of Apollo,_

 _Go northeast to the cave that's hollow_

 _Find a map of blemished swine_

 _Guide the Maj that's as safe as a mine_

 _Guide him for seven years and your job is done_

 _Use the power we have as one_

Laia then went to Chiron.


	3. Chapter 3

Guest- no, it's fine you don't sound mean. I want reviews so yeah I put that up there

Athenian Raven-Thanks for telling me that you liked it. Connecting two worlds, crossing over is cool

Laila England- I have no idea what you were talking about but idk

FanGirl283- sorry, I don't know why it came out like that. This the actual chapter

"Go northeast might mean to go to England, and the map of blemished swine might be a map of Hogwarts. The Maj might be Harry Potter. He is 'as safe a a mine', with the insane killer no confirmed dead. And you have to guide him for seven years." Chiron said.

"Alright." Laia said. "So do I have to wear a uniform? Boarding schools always have uniforms."

Chiron said, "Hecate has to bless you with magic. Since you are a demigod, your magic will be different. With this magic, you cannot pass as a student because while they speak words, you must say them in rhymes. Plus, you are a seer."

Laia nodded, saying that she understood.

"Ok, now get some rest. We go to Diagon Alley tomorrow,the wizard shopping alley for your things for Hogwarts.

—

"You will have two robes for show and three for work. Also, you need a wand. Your magic will be easier with a wand, but you can do it without a wand. You can also have an owl, to send messages to us. Oh, and if you want, you can buy a copy of Hogwarts, A History. Come on, we are going by floo, which is the Wizard way of traveling by fire. Lady Hestia has kindly agreed for you to use the fire. Rose is going with you because she is older and has been to Wizarding London before with me. You have a total of 8456 galleons and 934 sickles and 4653 Knuts. It's. Now Rose will be here soon." Chiron said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Diagon Alley is amazing." Laia stated. That was an understatement.

Rose nodded. "I was like that the first time I went. I have magic in my blood, but not enough to do magic. Chiron brought me here, tapped the third brick, and told me that my something greats aunt was a witch, and I had enough to go to magic places, but not enough to do magic itself. Also, Chiron told me something. You have ties to the magic world, without Hecate. He did some researching. Your last name, Normont, that was your mothers name. Your mothers mother,your grandmothers last name is Fleamont, Harry Potter's grandmothers maiden name. You are related to your, ah, charge. Also, on your mothers fathers side, you are related to the daughter of Slytherin, Isabella, and Gryffindors son, Sedric. Are you sure that you didn't know all this?"

Laia quickly changed the topic, seeing the white marble building that slightly looked liked a Greek temple. "Ooh, here's Gringotts."

—-

They walked up the stone white steps, just behind a goblin. They were now facing a pair of silver doors, with word engraved on them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

"Yeah" Rose said. "You'd have to be insane to to rob this place. It has the best security in England besides Hogwarts. Thes Brits are cool." Laia was too busy looking everywhere to reply.

"Hello." Rose said to a goblin. "We're here to determine her vaults."

"Rose, I thought I was using the camp vaults." Laia said confused.

Rose said matter-of-factly, "Change of plans. We are going to see your vaults. I want to see your heritage."

The goblin coughed. "Um, I will show you how to see your vaults. Follow me please."

—-

They went to one of the rooms. The goblin, whose name was Ragnar, came out with a dagger and said "I'll need your blood. Use the dagger.

Laia poked her finger gently. The blood pooled slowly around the cut.

"Alright." the goblin said. "Smear your blood on this sheet." Laia followed his instructions. The goblin seemed like someone who didn't appreciate questions.

The blood formed a family tree and the names of the vaults she could use.

 _Vault of Slytherin (heir)_

 _Vault of Fleamont (heir)_

 _Vault of Potter (distant heir)_

 _Vault of Gaunt (heir)_

 _Vault of Gryffindor (heir)_

 _Vault of Halfblood (distant heir)_

 _Vault of Prewett (heir)_

 _Vault of Normont (heir)_

Rose whistled. "That a lot of heirs and distant heirs"

 _Family tree_

There was a Laia Normont, connected to a Luna Normont with an Aspen Fleamont, and a couple generations over, there was a Sedric Gryffindor and Isabella Slytherin.


End file.
